A circle with area $36\pi$ has a sector with a $10^\circ$ central angle. What is the area of the sector? ${36\pi}$ $\color{#9D38BD}{10^\circ}$ ${1\pi}$
The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{10^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{36\pi}$ $\dfrac{1}{36} = \dfrac{A_s}{36\pi}$ $\dfrac{1}{36} \times 36\pi = A_s$ $1\pi = A_s$